


The Cover Up

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [19]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Coping, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Poor Planning, Post-Series, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: "Just run it by me one more time"PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 19 'I don't think they've mowed their lawn in weeks"





	The Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> I've found a way of teaching A03 names without having to wait. You just need to type the fandom in brackets after the name. The site should remember it after that. This has been your small fandom PSA. 
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

If Carl had to use one word to describe Precious during their first few months as business partners it would probably be unstable. Not dangerously unstable, Carl never felt like Precious was going to snap and lash out. It wasn't really in him to hurt someone without good reason. He was just a little on edge. Damon was a common conversation topic. It was as if Precious had convinced himself their literal monster of a boss wasn't dead and would eventually catch up with them. Carl quietly held the same fear, nobody was really sure how that thing worked and on the off chance he did come back he wouldn't be too pleased with them. That was probably an understatement. However, he tried his best to hide this, comfort his friend, and go along with whatever he needed to cope. Of course, there were limits. Limits that they were fast approaching. 

"Just run it by me one more time. You want to break into Damon's house and..." Carl prompted. He didn't actually need the plan explaining again, he was pretty confident he heard it right the first time. He just needed Precious to hear it out loud in his own voice. Maybe that way he'd realise some of its glaring issues.

"Mow the lawn" Precious finished. 

"...why?" Asked Carl.

"It's been a few months. The grass is going to be super long" he explained. Carl paused, expecting more, but none came.

"Okay..." his voice trailed off "and that's our problem because?"

"Damon is...was an organised man. He wouldn't leave the lawn for two months. He'd cut it or hire someone to cut it. If his neighbours see that it's been left to grow they'll know something is wrong, they'll call the police, and then they'll realise he's missing" Precious frantically continued.

"Hmph good luck to them finding anything" Carl commented sarcastically.

"Carl, if the police get on Damon's case they'll get on our case" he hissed. Carl sighed. This was the second firmly held belief, that eventually the police would discover they were complicit in the deaths of five people. Not deliberately of course but that was hardly likely to help matters. This was perhaps a more valid concern, they'd hardly made a good job of cleaning up after themselves. Still, it had been two months and nothing had come of it. Besides, mowing the lawn wasn't going to change anything.

"Alright. Firstly, if we break in there we'll just leave finger prints all over the place. That's going to give the police more reason to come after us. Secondly, it's unlikely anyone has gone to check on him. Damon wasn't exactly a well-liked man. Thirdly, even if somebody does report him missing they can't prove we were involved. Electricon said he'd give us an alibi if need be" Carl pointed out calmly and rationally.

"Someone's going to look" Precious insisted "What about his wife?" Mowing the lawn was hardly going to prevent her from noticing a problem. He wasn't stupid, he could work that out for himself. If anything he'd be more surprised if she didn't notice her husband was missing.

"I don't think Clarrisa is going to be heading back to the house anytime soon" And even if she did she probably wouldn't care one bit to discover Damon gone without a trace.

"Why? Rough marriage?" Asked Precious.

"You could say that" From the little Carl had seen Damon was hardly a good husband. Locking his wife in the basement, threatening to eat her. None of these were signs of a healthy relationship. Apparently, he'd shot at her once. Well not exactly, that was a slight exaggeration. He'd shot at the ceiling and pinned her against the stairs, waving the gun around as he did so. The gun was never actually aimed at her. All the same, it was hardly ideal. "Look theoretically your plan makes perfect sense. Practically however not so much"

"Alright" Precious nodded, accepting Carl's point of view. In all honesty, he didn't want to go through with it anyway. It seemed like too much of a hassle. "So what do you want me to do with this mower that I bought?" Carl let out a long, deep sigh, and cupped his head in his hands. He hadn't previously been aware of his friend's spontaneous purchase. 

"You're an idiot" he mumbled.


End file.
